In recent years, shape memory materials (SMMs) have drawn tremendous interest due to their unique shape memory capability to be contorted from a permanent shape to a sustained temporary shape, until recovery to the permanent shape is commanded by an external stimulus. SMMs also possess other unusual, properties such as a drastic change in elastic modulus, large recoverable stroke/strain, and adaptive characteristics. These unique characteristics of SMMs enable various applications such as smart fabrics, intelligent medical devices, self-deployable space structures, morphing structures and packaging. Three different kinds of SMMs, have been studied: shape memory alloys (SMAs), shape memory ceramics (SMCs) and shape memory polymers (SMPs). The most widely used SMM is metal-based nickel-titanium alloy (e.g. Nitinol or NiTi)). Alloys or ceramic-based shape memory materials like nickel-titanium alloy or zirconia-containing ceramics exhibit outstanding shape memory effect such as large recovery stress and fast response times. However, they have drawbacks such as limited recoverable deformation, toxicity, poor mechanical strength (brittle in case of ceramics), relatively heavy weight and high fabrication cost. For this reason, shape memory polymers (SMPs) have been studied due to their intrinsically high elastic deformation (broad tailorability of mechanical properties), potential biocompatibility and biodegradability, ductility, light weight and ease of processing. Polyurethane based SMP (e.g. Diaplex, or similar segmented polyurethanes based on poly(ether-urethane) chemistry) is the most common commercial product. However, SMPs still have some critical disadvantages of monomer toxicity, insufficient mechanical and thermal characteristics for structural applications, a low recovery stress, and long response time.